


once upon a bloom

by xtsukki



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtsukki/pseuds/xtsukki
Summary: Ikuya knew that if he ever wanted to regain the same level of emotional harmony he had with Haru back in their Junior High days, then he had to lunge himself away from the hazy hesitation from his mind.It started with an invitation.Part ofSunshine and Sunflower





	1. Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> > a midsummer's wish that bloomed under the sunlight sunflowers. 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Blooming**

 

 

_His summer's scent and my teal dew_

_surrounded by a wistful view;_

_of rising clouds curling inwards_ – _wept;_

_"I, who wished upon a shooting star_

_and you, who shunned the sun_ – _unsure."_

 

Everything seemed to have been a dream to him these days, with how relentless time was flowing quickly in an abrupt speed. Each day went by with a wistful sigh and Natsuya couldn't help but to go with the flow.

Going with the flow was a decision he made up for his own outlook on life, almost like a motto where he accepted the broad nature of time. Where it continued to flow, against his favour for the most of the year. Natsuya had no other choice but to continue onward, yet going around the world seemed to have taken a toll over his sense of time. For each time he returned home to Tokyo these coming months, Ikuya would always push him away.

"I'm busy with practice," or "I don't know," "I'm fine, the usual," and the same old, "Nothing's changed." Flimsy excuses to get Natsuya off his back even though Natsuya already knew that and had to let him have his own personal space for the time being. It was an important time for Ikuya, and Natsuya had no other choice but to trust Ikuya to push past the boundaries he faced alone. The other part of Natsuya knew Ikuya needed someone to remind him, worry over him, since Ikuya always had the habit of forgetting what's going on around him due to pushing himself too much.

But, it was different now or somewhat better than how it was like for a long time.

Ikuya was able to pour out his deep bottled up emotions to his first love, hero, his dear friends, and even to Natsuya who always felt as if everything was his fault, his failure and irresponsibility as an older brother.

Despite all, Ikuya was a lot more laid back now or so Natsuya thought thinking back to his oath.

_"A dream to take on the world with you someday,"_

Whether it was through competing tournaments or swimming along the vast ocean across. Natsuya realised that going around the world and taking prizes wasn't what he actually wanted. 

In a way, he was running away, a lot like how Ikuya ran away from relay races and relationships. But, unlike his dear brother, Natusya deluded himself in thinking freedom for himself was the answer in keeping a lot of bonds, and (rather bad) decisions.

_"It's just a dream to fight for my strength and pride, plain and simple,"_

It didn't matter if there was no victor this time around. He'd make everything right without any regrets.

_"A dream to be number one in the world, remember."_

Number one, in the sense that as long as he kept his dream, guided those around him and opened his distorted view of projecting all the responsibilities to himself...

"Then maybe one day, I'd truly be free."

 

* * *

 

"Say, Ikuya what are you up to?" He called over the phone one early afternoon.

"Huh?"

 _Did he just wake up now?_ Ikuya thought, glancing at the cafeteria's clock on the opposite side. Odd considering the time of the day. Knowing Natsuya he probably overslept due to his heavy drinking habit, which was getting out of hand.

"Why won't you come back home for a while – at least until the holidays are over," Natsuya continued, yawning over his words. Despite waking up over an hour ago, laying down on his bed and thinking back to the old days wasn't helping him stay refreshed for the new day.

The sun was out, glaring brightly on to the glazed window by his side. His rather plain room was radiant, welcoming Natsuya to begin the day with a bright scope. Closing his eyes in defeat, he made a mental to close the blinds before hopping onto his bed the night before.

"I really should cut back on the drinking," he mumbled, pushing himself out of his rather cosy bed to find some water to drink. Only to find his blanket dragging onto the floor with him.

Kicking it out of the way in a sluggish manner, Natsuya turned to the small table beside the door and picked up an envelope.

"You still haven't found your own place yet?" Ikuya asked in a sarcastic manner, remembering how Natsuya was raising the thought a few days back; if he should start looking and move to his own apartment.

"Is it Natsuya?" Hiyori added in, raising his brows.

Ikuya nodded back whilst sipping the rest of his fruit juice. Practice session ended a while ago and the two of them were still lingering around the University's cafe.

"Oh, that reminds me. I've got a gift over here, thanks to yesterdays game. Say Ikuya, what time do you finish? I'll give it to you." Natsuya held onto the folded cream coloured envelope and turned it over.

"A gift?" Ikuya was sure it was an excuse just too see him.

"I haven't opened it yet but I'm sure you'll like it."

That sounded so reassuring, Ikuya mused rolling his eyes back. Really, Natsuya had the knack of being too carefree for his own good. One of these days, there will be no telling where and what Natsuya will be up to.

"I've got a lesson now, maybe an hour or so from now?"

"Then, I'll see you later," He hummed a little thinking of a place to meet up with him. "At the Marron, right?"

Agreeing on the place, Ikuya disconnected off the mobile line connection. A part of him was so sure his older brother was holding himself back when it came to him. He quickly dismissed the thought straight away, as Natsuya was probably being his overly sensitive self. Something that came with his coming age.

"So, what did Natsuya want?" Hiyori perked not too sure if he should pry on any further with Ikuya sighing.

Ikuya shook his head, "He said I should come down for the holidays."

"And?"

"I don't know, maybe after I work on my relay techniques, and the coach lowers down the training regime. Going home when everyone is upping their styles don't feel right, you know," Which was all an excuse since he was still a little hesitant returning home to an awaiting Natsuya.

"You should go, Natsuya probably lonely without you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" Hiyori persisted knowing Ikuya was the type to let positivity change his outlook on his decisions.

"You know how much he cares for you?"

Watching Ikuya, who was already fumbling on the idea with his drawn eyes glinting a vivid orange, Hiyori chuckled at the thought of Ikuya agreeing on it either way. It was nice seeing Ikuya acting a little like his younger self, the same warm aura that charmed him a few years back.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Ikuya~ earth to Ikuya?" Asahi waved his right hand over Ikuya's face pondering what was he thinking about so deeply.

Clicking his fingers, Asahi shook his head in defeat and continued to eat his fruit honey toast. For someone that said he was going to help around at the Marron, Ikuya wasn't even paying attention to a dozing Tsukushi on his lap.

Maybe it was the weather, Asahi had hoped the electric fans all over the shop would diminish the dreary environment. He sighed knowing that the coming days the heat would only get severe.

Ikuya smiled a little when the little child squeezed onto his pinky and squirmed in his embrace. Tsukushi's fluffy nature managing to melt away his restless mind.  _Taking things easy would be the best option, for now._

"What did you say?" Ikuya asked finally paying attention to Asahi.

Just as Asahi was about to ask him what was on his mind, the bell by the door resonated through the remote coffee house turning everyone's attention to the door that even stirred the little child up.

A rowdy customer? Or was his sister back already? Asahi pondered getting up from his seat to welcome the customer. It wasn't until the stormy customer took off his cap, did Asahi gape in realisation.

"Natsuya?" Ikuya said with a hint of surprise. "You actually came?"

"It's so hot today," he began, taking off his cap and cooling himself from the humid weather.

"That's why you should stay well hydrated," Ikuya added, signalling to Asahi to get him something to cool down.

"Right, I'll get something out from there quickly," Asahi panicked wondering if he should get Natsuya some iced water or iced flavoured juice.

Taking the seat opposite of Ikuya, the fresh brew of coffee and the sweet scent of bakery's filled the room's scent, where Natsuya couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. He knew he was running late as it was with pretty much everything else today.

"I'll do with anything," Natsuya mentioned aloud, noticing a small child on Ikuya's lap dozing off into space.

"He reminds me a lot of you, Ikuya. Such bright eyes. When you were this small, you were just as quiet," He rose up from his seat and patted the child's head.

"It's Tsukushi,"

"Tsukushi-hmm," Natsuya repeated sounding out the child's name.

"He's a troublemaker he is," Asahi started walking in with a glass of chilly beverage and some cold snacks. "These won't fill your stomach, but it'll cool you down."

Thanking Asahi, Natsuya returned to his seat and began gulping down the cold drink in one go. Its bubbling sensation throbbing in his throat, almost choking him if he didn't push it well down his throat the very second.

Both Asahi and Ikuya bewildered took a glance at each other, and back at Natsuya who winced in delight. Was he feeling okay?

"So, what you been up to these days?" Asahi questioned easing off the stifling atmosphere. "Ikuya over here, barely mentions anything about you."

"It's because he's always doing the same old," Ikuya deflected back at Asahi, peeking up to see his brother's rather late reaction.

"Same old, me?" Natsuya repeated a little offended, "Actually, the other day I managed to win some tickets. It's why I came here in the first place, to give you it, Ikuya."

"A gift?" he hinted, knowing how Natsuya was like when it came to gifting people. Ikuya narrowed his eyes, and carefully watched Natsuya pull out a thin folded envelope from his back jeans pocket.

"I shouldn't have done that," Natsuya noted, caressing the envelope and handing it over to his little brother, who opened the gift with a blank expression.

Ikuya had his doubt with the gift that was presented to him, and it wasn't until he opened it did he darted his attention back to his older brother.

"Oh, let's see," Asahi piqued over, leaning to Ikuya's side where Tsukushi wasn't in the way.

"Well, there's more than that single one you're looking at," Natsuya pointed out.

"Tickets to Kiyose?" Ikuya read aloud, "Spend time with family and friends, and join at us at Kiyose Sunflower festival."

"A festival? At Kiyose for a day, that's pretty neat," Asahi chirped in, feeling a little excited that their summer wouldn't be filled with dreariness and practice sessions. Not that he minded the sessions, but, with the current weather everything seemed so dull.

Natsuya observed Ikuya and noticed how he was more reserved and still than expected. Yet, Natsuya couldn't help but break into a smile, since Ikuya was probably speechless at the surprise gift.

"There's only five in there, it was the only maximum amount I could choose from," Natsuya explained, "Or that's what they mentioned before the party began."

"It's fine, we'll just have to ask and see, things like these can always be rearranged," Asahi asserted thinking how if they do go to the trip, it'll be like those days again. His sweet memory of Iwatobi and the glowing sensation he had forming a tight bond with  _them._

"Five," Ikuya mumbled counting the tickets on his hands, one by one. He added up the number of people that he'd invite versus the limited number of invitations and could only shake his head.

Tsukushi stretching out of nowhere on his lap managed to wake Ikuya of his inner discourse with himself and make contact with a cheerful Natsuya biting on a soft crepe.

"We'll ask around and see if the other guys would want to hop along," Asahi reminded the Kirishima brothers, to which Ikuya nodded in agreement.

Asahi who has been watching both brothers with a keen eye could feel the tension between the two stifling at every second. But, there was something about the way Natsuya looked at his brother that Asahi understood that it'd be best if he kept back and let the two overcome the boundaries they've set upon themselves over time.

Just as Ikuya was about to say something, Natsuya was preoccupied with a sudden ring from his phone.

"Sure, I got to go now, if you need extra details do tell me," Natsuya rounded off the last snack available on his plate, and stuffed it right up.

"Laters, Natsuya," Asahi thanked moving along onto his seat.

Ikuya who had kept quiet all this time felt as though he had to say something, acknowledge or even show his gratefulness to his older brother. His doubt of the gift was gone, in fact, he just didn't know what to say, didn't know how to clear the thick cage within him.

"Thanks for the refreshments," Natsuya said placing his cap back on and ruffling Ikuya's hair. "I'll call you later on, okay."

Ikuya only shook his head slowly and proceeded to look down at a calm Tsukushi. Even though he was still feeling down at his inability to express his thoughts clearly to others and himself, in defeat he half-heartedly smiled back at Natsuya.

"Yeah..."

Asahi knew that as much as he tried to take the lead in their conversation, Ikuya's detached nature will only dampen the already sombre mood. Despite spending his middle school with both brothers, albeit leaving the team after a short while, he knew Ikuya was the type that was reluctant in sharing his honest state of mind.

This trip to Kiyose for a day will probably be a memorable event they'll all remember for the rest of their life, that was if Ikuya decided to go for it and invite the other guys.

The minute Natsuya said his farewell and exited the Marron, Ikuya glossed over the tickets before him and counted the number of tickets, mumbling over the names he'd invite if he had the chance to give them the invitation.

Asahi was a given seeing as he was eagerly awaiting his reaction, to which Ikuya ignored nonchalantly. Hiyori too. Though, he wasn't sure if Haru and the others would be free on that day, and at such short notice too.

* * *

"So, I asked the others...actually just Kisumi so far and he says he would've come along just not on that day," Asahi clarified the following day. "There's a friendly match with other basketball alumni's or something, so he's out the picture."

"And the others?" Ikuya asked a little hesitant if he should mention Haru or not. Even though he told Asahi to take care of inviting the guys from Iwatobi, since they all went to the same university, a part of him was still nervous when it came to Haru.

"Just sent Makoto a text, he should be replying back real soon," Asahi answered still being preoccupied with his phone.

"So, it's only going to be us?" Hiyori wondered aloud, glancing sidewards at a perplexed Ikuya.

Hiyori was a little surprised that Ikuya wasn't inviting the guys over himself. When Ikuya had mentioned the day trip to him earlier on after the practice session with the team, he really believed that Ikuya would invite him last or none at all. Though maybe this was to be expected since it wasn't like Ikuya to be out there being eager and giving invitations around. For situations where he would confront people always seemed to have been a weakness of his.

"Right now it's the three of us and depending on the reply from Makoto, then yeah it's us as of now," Asahi said texting away.

The weather wasn't as harsh as yesterday's thick heatwave since the cool air could be felt from outside all the way into the Marron. While the boys were in their own corner conversing with each other, albeit without a second thought, for they were all too distracted with their phones apart from Ikuya.

"And Haru?"

"That's where you come in!" Asahi stated placing his phone back down onto the table as if he was waiting for Ikuya to mention Haru for his idea to spring.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you invite him over since this trip is technically for you?" Asahi said knowing that this was a chance for Ikuya to become comfortable with his hero.

"Well..."

Asahi knew that Ikuya would be sceptical over inviting Haru. It was clear as day, with the way he shrugged and seemed more aloof at the mention of Haru. If his bond with his brother was going to take time to heal, then the least Asahi could do was to soften him up with his friend.

"But, you asked the others just fine," he mumbled back, keeping quiet straight after and cringing about the idea of inviting Haru for a day out.

"Oh, and before I forget," Asahi looked at the time on his phone for reassurance and then at Hiyori, "Haru finishes his solo practice early today."

At first, Hiyori had no idea where this conversation was heading. It was one thing going over who was coming along and another thing urging Ikuya to invite Haru over. It was quite obvious from the way Ikuya was restless during practice that he was thinking about  _him_ again.

But, with Asahi's continuous persistence, Hiyori managed to follow his train of thought and glanced at his friend.

"You can do it, Ikuya," Hiyori encouraged softly patting his shoulder.

"That's right, you can," Asahi insisted feeling a little déjà vu at the optimism he was giving out so easily, "You can do it!"

Ikuya peered up at Hiyori and frowned at Asahi who seemed too much of an idiot. Thinking how it was stupid of him to beat himself around his scorning thought, he sighed in defeat. They were right, inviting Haru was his job, and if he wanted to be sincere with the whole invitation process then it had to be him doing it.

"When exactly? When exactly does his practice session end?" Ikuya repeated clearing his throat from the unwavering doubt still clinging on.

Asahi stood up beaming with a sense of victory overflowing throughout his body and glanced at Hiyori who also couldn't help but break into a smile, at their dear Ikuya.

"Just so you know Asahi, I-I'm only doing this just because," he defended himself as if to get rid of the embarrassment budding up on his shy cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asahi retaliated rasing a funny brow at him, "I'm helping you here!"

"If you say so, genius," Ikuya said not letting Asahi of all people get the best of his embarrassing moments.

"Of course, I'm a genius," he splurted back and ran a hand over his crimson hair, unaware of his simple remark that managed to bring about a suppressed chuckle from Ikuya.

 

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to set, an orange-red tone stretching far into the distance over Ikuya as he made his way to the bridge. At first, he felt nonchalant about meeting Haru so abruptly, over Asahi's quick text message and before he knew it, his mind decided that worrying was the best options and he reverted back to contemplating if following Asahi's plan would work.

Asahi's plan was simple even for Ikuya to understand. He proposed that going about it in the most casual way was the easiest way, and it wouldn't seem like Ikuya would be asking him out on a date.

"Not that Haru would ever come to that conclusion with your flimsy tone,"

"What's wrong with the way I talk?" Ikuya puzzled at the idea of his voice sounding different when talking with Haru.

Though there was no denying that whenever he was around Haru _,_ his heart would begin to race and he'd have difficulty in even looking at him in the eye. If even Asahi was noticing his meekness towards Haru, then something had to be done.

 

To his surprise Haru was already there seated at the nearest bench, waiting for him. Haru's attention span was clearly focusing on the horizon before him, almost in a daze and Ikuya couldn't help but stare at him in wonder.

From the way, his black hair glistened faintly from the sunset glow, a delicate blow of wind flowing into his tranquil atmosphere and the way his soft expression mimicked the ambience of the environment, a sentimental outlook altogether.

"Haru..."

Hearing a murmur of his name Haruka directed his gaze at a blushing Ikuya who cleared out his throat in hopes of mentally preparing himself. 

"Hey, Haru. How was practice?"

"Fine, as it usually is," Haru replied, stepping forward towards Ikuya. When he went through Asahi's text message after practice, he assumed that they were all going to pick him up. But, seeing as it was just Ikuya he knew that the quiet mood will linger on more than necessary.

"Trying to surpass a limit without a set approach gets tiring after a long while."

"Tell me about it," Ikuya agreed with a slow smile, feeling relieved that the tension in his mind was somewhat gone. "So, uh earlier on the week, nii...I mean Natsuya gave me some tickets to visit the Kiyose summer festival for a day - the others agreed to come and ..."

He rummaged through his pockets, attempting to find the ticket that was hidden somewhere between his phone and wallet. Presenting the ticket to him than declaring it out;  _I personally want to invite you,_ would be so much smoother and it wouldn't seem like he going to ask him out.

Not realising the ticket from his grip flowing out and following the direction of the soft breeze, Ikuya gulped waiting for his reaction.

"Ah," as if grasping what Ikuya was trailing on about Haruka nodded, "I'll come along."

It was simple and such a Haru-like statement that Ikuya only returned it with a blink, trying to comprehend it in.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he reassured picking up the fallen ticket right away. "The others are going along right, then I have no reason to decline."

What he reasoned was correct, or at least sounded plausible to Ikuya who clenched his fingers in anticipation. Even if there was only going to be the four of them including himself, just the idea of Haru being there with him, sharing yet another fond memory because of this trip felt too good to be true.

Maybe Asahi had a point.

This trip wasn't just going to be for himself to experience the tranquil scenery of the countryside but to clear and break the cage in his mind. He knew his relationship with the others was still unclear, especially since closing off pretty much all of them for the past four to five years took a toll on his idea of friendship and what it meant to be close with another being.

His bond with Asahi was at a stage of familiarity, like the flowing of water and Ikuya was content with the way Asahi seemed to have a knack in bubbling his way through his heart despite their clashing personality. Everything he did, said and reacted to was so easy to just feel at ease and laugh with.

And while Hiyori understood him to a certain extent, for he was the only one by his side during his isolated years. Hiyori was like the essence of water, close yet at any given stage could become too cold, hot and cloudy for it to flow out freely.

As for Haru, he wished that their bond would come together in harmony. A bond where he wouldn't have to overthink his actions, his speech and the way he presented himself to Haru.

_This time it will be different. This time I'll be confident._

 

* * *

 

Ikuya couldn't go to sleep the night before the trip. Sleeping back at home admittingly was more welcoming than he had thought at first; though the house still had the same desolate atmosphere residing beneath it all.

"Ni-chan, wake up. We're going to be late," he whined looking rather worn out. He ruffled his hair and could only let out a sigh at Natsuya who greeted him with a smile.

"You haven't changed in the least," Natsuya mumbled turning over to the side and stretching out his arms. The same young Ikuya always running to his room every morning, begging Natsuya to take him to the swimming pool with his glistening eyes managing to sway his mind.

"Whatever," Ikuya replied diverting his attention to the door. If he wasn't going to bother waking up then Natsuya could oversleep for all he cared.

"How long do we have left?"

"I don't know. I guess after a short while," Ikuya returned yawning over his words. "I'll be waiting in the front room."

Natsuya proceeded to close his eyes for a second longer, taking in the sweetness of his slumber, for he knew the coming day will diminish all of his saved up energy. Agreeing to come along may have been a poor approach on his part, but he knew he could never say no to Ikuya.

Hearing Ikuya's hasty call out to hurry up from the corridor, Natsuya groggily pushed out his duvet out the way and made his way to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

"You guys are late, hurry up!" Asahi yelled over from the meeting point.

Ikuya glared at his brother and continued to walk at his own pace to the train station, where Hiyori, Asahi and Haru stood passively waiting for them.

The walk to the train station with his brother was more exhausting than he thought. He texted Hiyori to not wait for them and to go ahead with the others to the station. Ikuya was sure that between the four of them, it was going to be either Asahi or them (meaning Natsuya) that were going to be the tardy ones and his hunch was right.

"Oh, you guys are already here," Natsuya approached them with a laugh. "Even though we came just on time, it's still too early for me,"

"It's barely nine o'clock, and besides we're only going to be there for a day," Hiyori clarified walking towards a rather tired looking Ikuya who shoved his hands into his loose pockets.

Out of the five, it was only between Asahi and Hiyori who seemed remotely ready for the first ever trip with their associates. The sunshine reflecting off their eyes, bright colours of energy and keenness. Though in Hiyori's case, he still felt a little reluctant coming along to the trip.

The station was starting to liven up with a rumble of murmurs surrounding the boys. Noticing the change of tide within the local station, each of them started to signal to others to move forward in line. The liveliness started to increase with the arrival of the trains unloading, even more, passengers out of their confinement and waiting for the others to rush back in.

Haru and Asahi went in first followed by Ikuya, Hiyori and then Natsuya, despite the train growing more packed than expected they manage to find some unoccupied seats at the far end of the tube where they sat in pairs.

"It's so hot. I'm sitting next to the window," Natsuya complained moving past a yawning Ikuya.

"Did you stay up too late?" Hiyori asked in a low voice, taking the seat next to Ikuya.

He shook his head in response and sat down. For some reason, he didn't appear as nervous as he thought he'd be but giving the weather and the time, his mind was strained from overthinking the trip with Haru and the others. Rubbing his rather cold hands on to his forehead, he peeked up and peered at Haru sitting in front of him with Asahi, his back facing him.

The two were looking at Haru's phone telling Makoto where they were currently at.

"Too bad you're not here with us Makoto,"

"Maybe next time. The summer break lasts for a long while, and it's not like I'll be missing out on a lot."

"Still~"

"Well, I got to go and start planning for the kids so," he strained as if the children were already there with him.

"Yeah, good luck..."

Ikuya was quiet for the most part of the ride to Kiyose and somehow managed to doze off the second the train sprang to action. In his drowsy mind, he felt at ease, floating amongst the pure paradise of his dreams encompassing him. Recalling the days where he would do everything he could to imitate Haru, he wondered if it was at that moment that his fascination manifested into what it became at the present day - love.

Love, something so pure he wasn't sure if it was still the admiration that he had since junior high or if the admiration grew into something more profound. When he first met Haruka again, the bud started to grow all the way to the softness of Haru's embrace.

Parting his lip, a slight moan escaped from him where his heart then continued to pound in accordance with his peaceful mind as if he knew that even if love seemed impossible he would be okay because Haru would be by his side at the very least.

Hiyori who was beside him leaned over to take the cap away from his face.

"How is he already sleeping?" Asahi perked up turning round to face the two.

"He's probably tired," Hiyori answered almost immediately in a defensive tone.

"It's not like we'll be on the train for that long, right Haru?"

Haru plucked out his headphones and peered up at Asahi who quirked his eyebrows in a scheming way and smiled.

"Nothing," Asahi shook his head at Haru's lost expression and turned his body back round to watch Ikuya. At that moment Asahi noticed Hiyori's intense gaze at Ikuya and pondered if Hiyori wanted to say something.

Asahi always felt that unwelcoming vibe around the guy and wondered why he was so hostile around him. Asahi forced a smile and returned his attention back to admiring Ikuya. There was something about the way his teal hair fell onto his docile features that enhanced a sense of natural beauty to him.

"He looks like a baby," Asahi eventually commented turning back round.

"That's because he still is," Natsuya pointed out from the other side, a little chuffed. If there was one thing Ikuya retained from his youthful days was his never changing fragile innocence.

Haru who was enjoying the view from the side was also slightly interested in seeing the fuss Asahi was making over Ikuya, but couldn't put himself to move from his comfortable position. In the end, he opted to silently acknowledge whatever the others went on about Ikuya.

 

* * *

 

From the horizon, the fields stretched out like the vast ocean only here, the clear view was filled with gentle green, warm orange and remote yellows that glistened against the blazing rays. The train was rounding up on its final run before coming up to a stop. Its constant screech bypassing the quiet countryside.

Kiyose was like every other miniature city on the outskirts of Tokyo, and if Ikuya had to describe his view the moment he stepped out of the station, then it'd be  _open._ The kind of openness that's welcoming one back home after a long journey. It was peaceful, pleasant and soothed his slumbering mind.

However, the moment they arrived at the city side of the town where it was saturated with many people his mind completely decided to zone out.

"What do you all want to do?" Natsuya asked out loud as they walked to the nearest restaurant.

"Eat!" Asahi blurted. Even after munching on the random snacks earlier, he was still feeling empty.

"I mean after that, well?" He looked back at Ikuya who shrugged half-heartedly.

Ikuya really had no clue as to what to do for the rest of the day. Tagging along with the rest of them was the best option, and his only option to follow through. 

The sunflowers were the main attraction of the small festive community and the people weaved their way through the paths cherishing, nurturing and healing off from the yellow sea before them. It was only natural that the boys would follow along with the petite crowd.

"What about sightseeing the sunflowers, or going to the shopping stalls, I think there's the souvenir store somewhere around this area," Hiyori rambled on, reading of the leaflet.

"Then we'll start off with the stores!"

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting, what started as a short one-shot (back in October) into three chapters hopefully!  Still, have the other chapters to write up though - maybe another month? 


	2. celebration

 

**Chapter 2: Celebration**

 

 

_unruly words left unsaid_

_slipping off one instead_

 

 

Perhaps it was the fact that they were walking around in a group and everyone was so absorbed in observing the market, that Ikuya found it easy to steal glances at Haru here and there. He'd be looking at the many souvenirs in the stalls built around the side of the pathway, and somehow his focus would wander back to Haru.

At first, he dismissed his obvious curiosity and continued his way around the small shops. It was nothing more than his curious desire taking over his conscious for a split moment. Diverting his attention on the many rows of antiques, bright coloured goods like the sunflowers outside and other delicates that lined up across the store, was supposed to be simple. All he had to do was really study the goods and possibly pick something out to buy, and his curiosity wouldn't get the best of him.

It was that simple and yet he couldn't help but wonder and glance at Haru. After declaring his honest confession to Haru, in front of both Makoto and Asahi, his doubting nerves was supposed to be secluded deep within his mind. Haru was here now, and there was no need for him to feel so tense on what was supposed to be a pleasant day out with his close friends (and his brother).

It was supposed to be a relieving day from his relentless practice sessions.

A day where he could just relax and not think about everything and anything  _stress_ worthy.

 

* * *

 

"What do you think is inside that?" Hiyori poked in, pointing at an oddly shaped paperweight from the stands.

Despite its small shape, the figure inside the solid glass object was thin, had a human-like figure and dotted ray flowers for its cape.

"A model? Wait, what kind of hero is that meant to be?" Asahi noted joining the two from behind.

Asahi reached out to grab the delicate with a furrowed look, not wanting to crack it. The closer he inspected the paperweight, the wider his eyes stretched out in joy. It's dotted ray of flowers slowly moved like an eel, slow and emitted a bright glow.

"It moves!"

"I don't think so, look closer," Hiyori started to move closer to inspect the symbol inside the globe. "Its sort of like an optical illusion."

"Oh. Wait, you're right," Asahi added raising the paperweight higher to the light above.

At the mention of _hero,_ Ikuya snapped his attention to the two and tilted his head to the side. From the looks of it they were magnifying over the object in their own and Ikuya decided to leave the two in admiring the frail object Asahi was holding onto. Surprisingly, the two were on the same page sharing a common spark and Ikuya couldn't help but smile at their newly found bond. At least they were occupying themselves fully into this small break and taking the opportunity to become closer.

Hiyori looked like he was actually enjoying Asahi's company, and chuckled at Asahi's weird fondness of the thing.

"You should get it,"

Asahi nodded heavily contemplating his response. To think that he was being supportive and friendly made Asahi rethink his opinion on Ikuya's friend. Asahi pondered back to when Hiyori appeared to be uncomfortable with them back then and thought it was only reasonable of him.

"You're actually a nice guy!"

Hiyori was at loss for words and blinked, for he did not know what and how to respond to Asahi's rather simple revelation. Did he think otherwise for so long and is actually realising it now? The guy seemed so overly naive that it came to no surprise for him to say such thing out of random. How did Ikuya even converse with someone at such level?

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that," Asahi said seeing how Hiyori looked taken aback. "What I meant to say was, you see, I was mistaken about you...and uh-

"Yeah, I get that a lot,"

"You do?"

Hiyori smiled at him, then averted his focus onto Ikuya who was too busy glimpsing around the shop.

 

* * *

 

 

Ikuya strolled around the shop, observing any shiny object that glistened his way and somehow shifted his attention in a subdued way back at Haru who stood aloof at the corner of the shop looking at the claw machine with a keen stare.

At first, when Haru decided that he'd come along, a part of him was reluctant in joining Ikuya to a trip that was meant to be for him and, well, the people that were obviously especially close to him. There was no denying that the two were close once upon a time in the past, but, now he wasn't sure how close he and Ikuya really were.

Would Ikuya even consider him to be someone of that level?

His eyes darted to Ikuya hovering beside Asahi and Hiyori, smiling and laughing at whatever Asahi was getting agitated over with. Asahi was always lively around Ikuya, and a part of Haru felt a little envious that Asahi was easily able to be by his side so naturally. Just like Makoto was by his.

If Ikuya was with him, he knew that the stifling tension between the two would hinder any form of natural ways of forming the same level of harmony they had in the past. It was as if they were too cautious of each others thoughts, actions and kept words. Thinking that it's too soon, and that taking things step by step was the way to go.

 

"Are you going to play it?"

Ikuya saw the slight startle in Haru's eyes and drew his lips into a thin line, waiting for his response. But, Haru was blank in all senses and seemed as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Haru?"

Haru quickly dashed a few coins into the claw machine feeling all the tension in his body slowly fade with the mild breeze. He trembled at the thought of Ikuya perceiving his pure mind and indicated him towards the other side.

"Nothing," he muttered bending down to see if he could catch any of the prizes within the machine that was slightly sticking out.

Ikuya narrowed his eyes and wondered if something was up with him. Haru was always impassive when it came to expressing his emotions, and yet Ikuya could've sworn he saw a slight pink tint overflow his straight face.

It was as if Haru was leading him on, and Ikuya had no idea if he was prepared for any of it — his thoughts misleading him or the fact that he was hoping for more.

Haru ignored his curious comment and stuffed extra coins into the machine, wanting to at least grab onto one prize that caught his eye earlier on. A small plushie toy with a sunflower crown embroidered onto its head.

Ikuya followed his movements and the way Haru controlled the crawl waiting to see if he was able to pluck one out. Just as Haru managed to grab onto one, the plushie slipped away from the claw and dropped ontop another one near the chute.

"That was close," Ikuya stated watching Haru with a small smile crossing his lips.

He was glad he got to witness a side of Haru that was having fun in his own way, so focused and so himself. Maybe overthinking his bond with Haru wasn't a great idea on his part, since it was obviously hindering his impression of the whole day and how it was supposed to play out.

 

Trying the whole process once more with a much more focused mind, Haru was able to move the claw and clutch onto the same plushie he dropped earlier on, this time letting the claw to shift forward in a jerky way and winning the prize.

"You did it!"

Haru nodded, pleased that he was able to win it in two tries. He bent down to seize the dropped prize.

Haru could feel the troubled gaze by his side and settled that overlooking his feelings would only cause more misunderstanding between the two, and he was already fed up with that kind of tension hindering their growth.

"Har-

"Here, you can have it. You know, for inviting me..." Haru said darting his gaze around the store and back at a puzzled Ikuya whose eyes dazzled like the countless sunshine outside.

"Come on, let's go."

Ikuya completely dazed, clutched on to the light plushie while his stiffened thoughts slowly sank in. Haru was surprisingly simple with the way his actions led his emotions. It was like swimming, the same essence of freedom and simplicity he made with his loose movements — liberating him from his clouded thoughts.

"Yeah..."

Ikuya knew what he had to do then and there. It was clear as day. Confess, or at least let it all out and be bold with his feelings before it overwhelmed him like his anxious beating heart.

 

* * *

 

 

"You didn't get anything? Haru?" Asahi piqued from behind the two, "What about you, Ikuya?"

Haru kept quiet and dodged Asahi's enthusiasm by walking towards the exit, whilst Ikuya clutched onto the small plushie tightly.

Asahi tilted his head to the side, closely watching the two with a frown.  _What happened to them for them to seem so aloof?_ It seemed so suspicious with the way they both looked awkward yet so intimate at the same time. Did Ikuya manage to say it?

"Why are you all standing 'round for? I found a good restaurant somewhere around here," Natsuya reminded them. "Pretty much everyone that comes here for a holiday goes to that place. And it's pretty cheap!"

"That means we can drink right?" Asahi asked perking up at the mention of a restaurant celebration.

"Of course!" Natsuya exclaimed putting his arm over Asahi's head. "A celebration means going all out!"

"Alright!"

* * *

 

The restaurant was simple with the way the minimalistic burgundy clours swarmed around the interior design. Whilst a lot of the tables were occupied, the boys somehow managed to find a table adjacent to the windows.

Ikuya sat beside Asahi on one side, while the rest groggily sat opposite from them facing the back wall. He fidgeted around with the plushie, softly caressing the cotton fur whilst waiting for the others to order. If he was going to confess to Haru, then he had to get it over and done with without the other three being present. 

"And you?" Asahi nudged startling Ikuya.

"We're ordering now, so take yours too," Hiyori added clearing the blank expression from Ikuya.

"Oh. Right, I'll do with..." He looked down at the menu beside Asahi and peered up Haru who sat opposite him. The two share a second glance which turned into a deep unwavering gaze, were both slowly started to become oblivious of there surrounding.

"It's rude to stare, Ikuya." Natsuya keenly mentioned, snapping him out from his daydream.

"I wasn't staring...I was looking at the clock behind you," he stammered biting on to his lip.

Asahi reached out to Ikuya's shoulder and pulled him close saving him from the embarrassment, "He's right, it's nearly the time you know,"

"Time?" Hiyori questioned raising his brow.

"You know, summer celebrations don't really start until it hits afternoon!"

Ikuya wondered if Asahi knew what was going on with him and Haru, even though there was nothing actually occurring between them.

"A bit like how the new year doesn't start until 12, right?" Hiyori noted, surprised that Asahi was capable of making such a connection.

On the other hand, Asahi knew he was grasping for straws the moment he had to reason the situation. Even still, he was equally surprised that not only did he make something up from the spot, but Hiyori was also able to connect the dots and make sense of it.

"So simple-minded," Ikuya scoffed not entirely shocked at his denseness.

Asahi released his arm from Ikuya the moment he tried to shrug them off when a rather petite waitress came to take their orders with a smile. She noted their orders down and asked them if they were here for the festival.

"Yes, we came all the way from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? That explains the poker faces," she hinted glancing at Haru and back at Asahi.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's always like that," Asahi quickly clarified.

Haru frowned at the way Asahi was quick to put him down. Was his  _poker fac_ e that visible to distinguish when he was spacing out?

"It's alright, I think it's cool," she said taking another glimpse at Haru. "Then I'll get going with your orders."

"Well, aren't you popular today, Nanase," Natsuya smirked at his slightly flustered reaction in the most Haru-like way.

"Am not."

Judging from the way he denied it, Nastuya was surprised that he was oblivious to getting hit on. Haru was innocent just like his naive brother, albeit even more indifferent about the whole flirting process.

"I bet you never dated before?"

"What?"

Natsuya took his silence as a yes and asked the same question to the others. He didn't even know why he decided to lead this very topic out of nowhere. They were all much younger than him and  _love_ (and its like) was something people experienced at different stages in their lives. 

"It's usually around times like these, that a lot of confession takes place especially since you're still in your youth. A festival, a bright holiday and the typical bonfire sparks at the end of the day," Natsuya explained thinking back to the countless confessions he received.

"I actually did, plenty in fact," Asahi stuck his chest out with a sense of dignity waiting for their reaction but was only met with silence.

"It's not that surprising, why the long faces for? You think I'm lying?"

"No, its...just unexpected," Hiyori chimed in, wondering if Asahi was actually telling the truth.

"With the way you're acting like, it doesn't sound too convincing," Ikuya agreed, straightening up his posture as the same waitress arrived with their orders.

"It doesn't?" Asahi waited until the waitress left to realise what exactly Ikuya had meant.

"Wait, what about you Ikuya? Or did you do the confessing?" This time around, it was Asahi's turn to trip him up or so he believed.

"Ikuya has had a lot of admirers —,"

"Hiyori."

"Sorry, but its something everyone has experienced once in their lifetime,"

"And you have?" Asahi was beginning to doubt if his experience with confessions was the same with everyone else.

"I didn't mention it did I?" he laughed it off, "It wasn't nothing special though stuff like that is too much of a hassle."

"I agree, but enough of that we've got a celebration to celebrate!" Natsuya cracked opened the bottles of alcohol and poured it down for them.

Ikuya watched his brother with a deepening frown and reached out to stop him before it was too late. Asahi had grabbed onto his arm at the very moment and shook his head.

"It's supposed to be a celebration, so there's nothing wrong with drinking at this time of the day," Asahi tried to explain to a sceptical Ikuya by his side. It was one thing not wanting to join in with the fun and another stopping them from having fun.

"Or is it because you can't drink?"

Leaning in sidewards to face him head-on, Asahi waited for his answer. It was always like this, Ikuya would be hesitant and deny wanting to try out something new, and the only way to break his anxious wall was to challenge him as he was the type to never back down on a dare.

"We're athletes —

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

Ikuya looked at him hard and pursed in his lips. Trying to reason with someone that took no for answer was a waste of breath and energy on his part.

"Fine!"

Asahi didn't think Ikuya would accept it with such a clear discomfort coated on to his brows. He stretched out his arm and pulled Ikuya towards him. Closing in the gap between them as their heads almost touched.

"Don't worry, you'll become relaxed with this,"

Breathing into his sweetly fresh flower-scented hair, Asahi quickly grabbed on to a bottle of sake and poured it down for him. Ignoring the tingling warmth spreading out all over his body, he continued to cling onto Ikuya by his side. A part of him pondered why his heart was racing at such a thing, but he dismissed the thought and feeling almost instantly.

Asahi's subtle sense of desire was nothing more than the liquor getting to him.

"He's right Ikuya, you need to relax," Natsuya chirped in holding a cup of a sized beverage.

Ikuya shrugged his shoulder off Asahi's hold and shook his head in defeat. Natsuya and drinking were an unbreakable pair and this was something he should've seen coming. While he had no problem with the drinks, the idea of a celebration amounting to a glass of wine and the sort to make them appear happy for such an event was sort of, well, distasteful.

His idea of a celebration was one filled with control, freedom like the fields outside bright and an overall pleasant mood. The same way he was by Haru's side during the midnight meteor shower they shared back then.

Besides, it was far too early to binge on the wine and cold beer yet Asahi and Natsuya kept slurping on them like no tomorrow. Hiyori managed to give in and have a few drinks here and there.

"It's for your own good," Ikuya murmured sipping the rest of the bitter alcohol.

Everyone waited to see how Ikuya was like drinking, and for the first few minutes, he took a few sips here and there as if he wasn't affected by the bitterness. However, once the sharp taste of the beverage instantly started to prickle his inside, he reached up to clasp his throat in dissatisfaction.

"You should've drunk it in one shot. It's better that way," Asahi said passing him over a glass of water.

"Whatever," Ikuya huffed excusing himself to the washroom at the front side of the restaurant.

"Is he really that bad with it?"

"He should be fine, it's not like he had much in the first place," Natsuya waved off, turning his gaze at Ikuya.

"Really?"

Regret started to pile on to Asahi's heart like the burning aftertaste of the liquor. He just wanted Ikuya to let loose of his moodiness, and to join in with the celebration since this was meant to be his trip to relieve himself from the many practice sessions.

"Hey, where are you going? Haru?"

Haruka disregarded Asahi's query and trailed after Ikuya. He should've seen it coming, especially with how quiet Ikuya was ever since their small interaction earlier on. It was as if he wanted to tell Haru something every time their eyes met. Except that there was something about Ikuya that brought about Haru's protective instinct to shield him from harm, like the way an umbrella unfolds to protect one from the chilling rain.

Hiyori noticed that unlike Asahi, Haruka was already up and following Ikuya. He would have followed suit but stayed behind as Nastuya had his full attention. Both brothers were similar with the way that someone had to look over them. 

_It'd be best to leave it to Nanase._

 

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Ikuya's mouth dropped open slightly, a little startled that he was hearing and seeing Haru across him from the mirror. The way he appeared to be more concerned with the way his ocean eyes continued to study Ikuya's every move.

A slow smile crossed Ikuya's face as the sudden surprise sank in with the water dripping off his face.

"I might have drunk more than I can handle," Ikuya trembled, tasting the bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

"I'll go get you some water,"

Ikuya reached out and grasped onto his hands, "It's fine,"

Haru looked at him carefully, speculating if he really was fine as he said he was. His amber eyes were steady, and it didn't seem that he had much influence from the small amounts of liquor. Deciding that it was best to trust him since the two were similar when dealing with alcohol, he stepped forward. The only difference was that he always managed to pull out from any drinking events before they could force it upon him. Perhaps Ikuya was the reluctant type when it came to handling such events.

"We should go before they all come here wasted,"

Haru agreed knowing how annoying drunken Asahi gets at their usual after club activities celebrations and he could only imagine just how bad Natsuya already was knowing his personality.

"Say, why don't we go and do our own things?" Ikuya proposed out of nowhere holding onto his idea of a celebration from earlier on, still holding on to Haru's hand. "It's not like we're going to be drinking our hearts out and I..."

 

He wanted to be with Haru but couldn't directly say it to him.

 

Haru nodded in agreement.

 

For, he too didn't want to go back there and look after them. Asahi would probably turn on to him like he always does back at the Marron with the others. Besides, he really only accepted to go on this trip for Ikuya's sake and if Ikuya had other plans apart from hanging around with the others then he had no reason to decline. Haru glanced down at Ikuya's grip and back at his vivid gaze awaiting for his answer.

 

He wanted to be by his side too.

 


	3. with you

**Chapter 3:** _**with you** _

 

 

_and so I bloom_

_when I'm with you_

 

 

"It's been a while and they're not back yet," Hiyori commented placing his glass of chilly beverage back onto the burgundy coloured table.

"Well, it's not like they're missing out on much,"

He hummed in response to Natsuya's slurry remark agreeing on the fact that the three of them weren't really doing much in the first place. While the overall mood was rather pleasant, a part of Hiyori was feeling rather anxious over Ikuya and he had no idea as to why he was.

The idea of Nanase being with Ikuya was looming over his head and for Hiyori it felt odd, like a missing piece of a simple puzzle of sudoku. Hiyori then tilted his head to the window and kept quiet, locking his sight to the almost vivid scope of the sunflower field.

Ikuya was with Nanase, and while the two sorted out their misunderstanding, the two were still slowly getting to know one another again. Hiyori knew that it was going to take awhile, a slow process important for Ikuya since his best friend was obviously attracted to whatever phenomenon that was Nanase. Nothing would go wrong, and -

Hiyori held on to his train of thought, and shifted his glasses back into position.

"But, don't the two of you find it odd,"

"What's odd?"

"Nanase. He just seems so... (I don't know) oblivious," Hiyori said unsure if oblivious was the right word to explain his feelings about someone that everyone around him seemed to be obsessed about.

"You think so? Haru's always been like that. You might think he wouldn't care about anything. But, Haru is different from us, and was always the type to be discrete with his feelings."

"Its a bit like how Ikuya is like these days, you're just going to have to give him time before you get used to his ways."

Hiyori wasn't sure if Natsuya was actually serious in comparing the two with one another. While Ikuya's aura was warm and gentle, Nanase felt cold and distant. He was the type of people Hiyori could barely read and was part of the reason he couldn't seem to comprehend.

"I know!" Asahi blurted out of nowhere, raising from his seat.

"Let's go and find them."

He was sort of worried that two would be completely awkward with one another and cringed at the thought of Ikuya blanking out. Asahi knew what Ikuya was planning to do, and had to save him before he embarrassed himself in front of Haru. Although Haru was acting suspicious earlier on - having his whole attention span focused on Ikuya alone.

Asahi still felt like he had to do something, anything for Ikuya. The two just became close again after so long, and he would hate it if their bond wasn't there any longer just because of more misunderstanding.

While Hiyori was a little hesitant to go along with Asahi's reckless plan, Natsuya frowned and waved his hands off not wanting to get up from his happiness. If Ikuya wanted to spend the rest of this trip with Haru then he had no right to impose on them. It was obvious with the way his brother kept staring at Haru all day, that something was going on between them.

"Just leave them be," Natsuya said remembering the way the two of them reconciled after the individual medley.

"Why do I have a feeling you're trying to set them up?" Hiyori whispered leaning over to Asahi on his left.

"There's something going on with the two right? I never understood Ikuya's obsession...no fondness over Haru," he continued. Nanase seemed to be the type of guy that just didn't care for anything around him, but Hiyori decided to leave that part out before they took offense.

"Maybe? So, let's go and find out,"

Asahi grabbed onto Hiyori's shoulder and nodded firmly. _Please._

Hiyori could tell from the way Asahi was acting a little impatient, that something was really going on between the two. So, he nodded and followed after. Feeling a little hesitant that if following Asahi was the right choice.

 

 

"We've already searched this stall. They're not around here," Hiyori whined looking around to see if he could spot Ikuya.

"Shiina-san, come on already. Let's just forget about it and go back,"

"Asahi. It's Asahi and no. We have to make sure Ikuya doesn't ruin everything," Asahi mulled over, squinted his eyes to the outskirts of the sunflower field.

Where could have they disappeared to?

"Ruin? Ikuya would?" Hiyori was starting to get fed up with Asahi's cryptic answers in explaining what was going on. He crossed his arms and stood next to Asahi waiting for him to disclose the real reason he was being so restless.

"You see...how do I explain this," Asahi began still feeling a little reluctant in telling Hiyori his secret, or at least what was going on with both of them. He clenched onto his fist and then closing his eyes in defeat, "I-I have a feeling that Ikuya wants to confess to Haru but the thing is I don't think Haru sees Ikuya in that way. That means we have to stop him before it gets to that stage or else."

Or else, they would return to those days where everything between them was still, uptight and filled with the same misunderstanding that kept them apart for so long. Asahi didn't want them to fall apart again. Once was enough. He wasn't able to be there for either of them and also played apart in the two's break up.

This time he was here and swore to never leave any of them again. He'd do anything in his ability to set things straight and clear. Something he wasn't able to do back then.

"I get it. Just calm down for starters and think about this logically," Hiyori said placing his hand onto Asahi's shoulder.

Asahi only pouted back with a strained sigh. What Hiyori stated was right, he had to calm down and not let his emotions get the best of his judgement. If he wanted to do this properly, being worked up and lashing out without a plan was detrimental.

"Are you sure about Ikuya confessing?" Hiyori questioned with a slack expression. He was observing Ikuya the entire day and whatever Asahi was hinting at was obviously bizarre. Not entirely since Hiyori himself seemed to have acknowledged that something was going on with Nanase and Ikuya.

"Mmmm..." Asahi mumbled sinking down to the ground. What was the point in overanalysing and stressing over something he wasn't a hundred percent certain about. "I'm not sure anymore."

"Then why?"

"Because I want the best for them...for Ikuya," he whispered still crouching down.

Hiyori blinked back looking perplexed not believing his eyes was witnessing such a impulsive yet so sentimental from someone that was supposed to be more reserved with his hidden emotions. Watching Asahi mulling over his thoughts, a shaky grin crosses over his face. Something about the way he felt about Ikuya, bought about a sense of awareness in his mind. He realised at that moment that when it came to Ikuya, they were surprisingly on the same page.

"It's not funny,"

"Sorry," Hiyori reassured extending out his hand to help him up. "I couldn't help it."

 

* * *

 

Nanase Haruka, knew that something was up with Ikuya. There was always something up with him these days, and he speculated if the guy was going through puberty phase rather late. From the way he stole glances at him throughout the day, to whatever they were supposed to do now that they were alone. Ikuya was awfully quiet in a way that if asked he'd spill everything but Haru was just unsure at this entire situation. He wondered if Ikuya invited him over today because he had something to say to him.

For the past twenty odd minutes they were walking the down a pathway that spiralled all the way down the countryside. Other than the weather suddenly turning up another degree, Haru didn't mind the ambience of it all. The varied number of sunflowers scattered across the fields on either of their sides in an orderly manner. Murmurs of the festive people passed along them as they walked past the vicinity of booths plastered around awaiting for their customers.

It was actually nice and the sunflower scenery reminded him of his junior high days with _them_. Where they promised to win the summers junior's tournament for sure, under the tender evening sky, the four of them - together.

Haru noticed how Ikuya was still pretty much the same boy from junior high days. The same glittering amber eyes wavering against the sunshine, his teal hair much longer shading him against the brightness. He was also so much taller now and more muscular, his casual style befitting the calming weather. The small plushie clutched onto his hand inside his pocket. Rigid. Yet with the way he pressed his lips together as if he was hesitant and unsure, Haru couldn't help but somehow watch him, with a sense curiosity building up.

Why was he nervous around him? The two were together, alone now and there was no need for him to be looking so lost amidst the festival that was supposed to bring people together in form of a closely knit community.

Closely-knit. Haru halts overs the word and turned his soft blue gaze to the view in front, where the footpath continued onwards, leading them to a small bridge hovering over more fields of bright flowers. It was at that moment he realised that despite mending their old ties again, the bond between them was still at its early stages of wavering doubt preventing them to take the next.

The next step to what exactly?

Haru stopped on his track and closed his eyes. Indifference wasn't the answer to this, to Ikuya and he had to do something about this all before he somehow ruins their bond again. Blank answers, and being half-hearted to someone that was actually trying his best to better their old misunderstood relationship was wrong on his part.

"Ikuya," he breathed gently capturing Ikuya's attention to him.

All it took was for Haru to simply state his name like he did back at the pool a few weeks ago and Ikuya's clouded mind filled with doubt came crashing down. His amber eyes focused and wide as if he was struck with a splash of cold water. Whereas Haru's hue of blue was filled with a lingering passion of understanding.

Did Haru know? Of his desires, his hopes and his longing. Was it all so obvious like Asahi had mentioned a few days ago? His meekness towards Haru was starting to close a deep wall within himself and he didn't have the courage to break out the wall he built himself from all those years ago till now. Haru was someone he wanted to be, aspired and loved dearly. His _hero_ that always managed to free him from his wavering fear of everything.

A flashing image of him hugging Haru pounded into him and he pondered if that moment was the breaking point.

"Ikuya, is something wrong?"

Ikuya could feel the almost intense gaze of Haru by his side and sighed in defeat. Haru was worried about him, _again_ and he couldn't take it no longer. A small glint of guilt knotted his heart into a mixture of desperation. He had to tell him now. Get it off his chest. He had to tell Haru how he felt now. By the time Ikuya mustered up his courage to look at Haru, he had already averted his attention forward.

Ikuya sighed in defeat.

"When you remembered _our_ promise and saved me, I started to have hope that maybe everything that happened between us was a bad misunderstanding on my part. Truthfully, whenever I'm with you... " _I lose myself in the depth of the your eyes that holds the purity of sky and sea. There's a part of me that's afraid, scared of what's to come and yet, I become stronger and manage to withstand these overwhelming emotions that sink my being._

"I'm glad you came along..." he trailed off as though he couldn't find the right words to say what was clinging onto his heart.

"Ikuya."

Haru's voice was soft and gentle, reminding him that he was actually there by his side.  That this wasn't a dream where he was being sincere and telling Haru his darkest secrets. Haru was here. Haru stood by watching him with a slow smile crossing his stoic face. The intensity of Haru's gaze matched with his smile managed to bring about a sudden rush of heat blooming over Ikuya's cheeks. 

He looked away and bit his lips in hopes of suppressing his obvious display of shyness. It's was weird how everything changed so quickly. A few months ago, this wouldn't have been possible for either of them. Ikuya would still be dwelling over the constant anxiety of his mind, whilst Haru would be going along his usual day, oblivious to his surrounding.

"You don't think the others are _still_ waiting for us?" Ikuya questioned turning round to view the fields from the other side, his body leaning back on the bridge ever so slightly. He somewhat felt bad leaving the others back at the restaurant without saying a word especially after he left like that.

"Not really," Haru hummed spotting a familiar red head etching out from the outskirts of the sun coloured blossoms towering over the few people strolling around the natural environment.

Ignoring the two that were obviously looking around for them, Haru decided to move closer to Ikuya and also faced forward turning his back on them. A part of him was partly reluctant and glad that Ikuya was earnest enough to actually tell him what was up, clearing his mind and being raw with his emotions. Something he was unable to do for the longest time which resulted in many misunderstandings between his closest friends.

Only this time he didn't have to swim with Ikuya to get to this stage of familiarity. 

 

Deep down he was glad everything was resolved now.

_For the better._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of what started off small as a small one-shot idea after keeping up with the dive to the future season that came out last year and ended up taking forever to actually sit down and write this all down nearing to 11k-ish words. Ikuharu are like two sides of the same coin and that's what drew me into the ship. Will actually be back to write more with the upcoming season and maybe add Rin into the mix since he's back.


End file.
